


Paths

by Valkyrie_Lenneth



Series: Jyn: Guide into a psycho Android's mind [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Development, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 09:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkyrie_Lenneth/pseuds/Valkyrie_Lenneth
Summary: Time is running out for the Valkyrie. The Wheel of Destiny is turning slowly and inexorably towards the end of the time she has left in the mortal realm. However, her replacement is someone not even Jyn expected...





	Paths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Noir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noir/gifts), [Jyn (original character by Noir)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jyn+%28original+character+by+Noir%29).



> A/N: Since Lenn is “trapped” within herself the ( ) will show her inner monologue even if none can hear her.

The Valkyrie opened her eyes but found herself drifting in a black void.

(Where am I? Where is this place?)

From afar, she heard footsteps. She tried to move her head in the direction of the sound but the ink-like darkness seemed to numb and restrict her movements; like trying to swim in lard.

(Who’s there? Hello?)

Suddenly, she realized she was looking at herself, siting at Noir’s shop counter. A beer in front of her. On the opposite side, behind the counter, Jyn was leaning over it with his powerful shoulders hitched like a panther’s. All murderous ease.

"You cheatin' on me?", he asked.

("E-EH!?", Lenn blushes and squirms bashfully, “why are you asking that!? It’s embarrassing!!! And… we are not in that kind of relationship… are we?”)

(Lenn thinks she felt her heart skip a beat… or three)

The “Lenn” she sees in front of Jyn – her and yet not her – seems unfazed. “Lenn” scoffs and glares at him.

“Look, **android** , first... my name is not **bunny** , and you better remember it from now on; second, for **me** to **cheat** on **you** , we would need to be something first... and we are not, understood?”, she says annoyed.

(Hey! I didn’t mean to say it like that! Why can’t I control myself?)

"Oooh Fiery Bunny this morning~ how cute~" Jyn coos but his eyes light up with a menacing glee, he was enjoying her little show of defiance. It really warmed his circuits.  "But I don't like it when my bunny is worn out by someone other than me". He continues but his voice is chilled, low and devoid of all humor from before.

(“E-e-eh!?”, blushes harder and makes a backflip, “don’t say it like that, idiot! People may misunderstand!!!”)

The android’s face stays mockingly happy though, his smirk getting more and more chilling as he watched her. "What happened?”

(The Valkyrie seems to get a hold of her body, enough to…)

… blink a few times and frown; a mix of expressions crosses her face and she places a hand on her forehead. “I... don't remember...”, she says and changes to that stoic, defiant gesture again, “nothing that concerns you...”. She stands up. “I just stopped by to say 'hello'... I'll take my leave now...”, turns and walks toward the door.

(“No… wait!”)

Before she can leave, Jyn snaps his finger, the metal door locking quite snugly shut. No one was getting in or out. "How cold, I just wanted to do that thing the cat does, what was it again? Lend an ear?" He muses, straightening and pouring another glass of beer and putting it where she was sitting before, his yellow eyes brightening with...was it anger. "After all, I can't help but be angry with you looking like that."

(“W-what? Jyn…”)

“Looking like what?”, the silver-haired girl looks at him over her shoulder; she looks pissed yet calm... much like him, “look, it's nice you want to pretend to be human, but... drop it, ok? Now... open the door”.

(Makes a new attempt at getting her body back… unsuccessfully)

There's again that mix of emotions in her face before she goes back to a blank expression.

"Not until you tell me what I want to know, bunny." He drawls, fake yawning into a hand as he becomes more amused at her anger. It was delicious, and he drank it up like… there was a scar at her shoulder. He steps back and shadow steps, pinning her non-too gently against the door and roughly pulling her plain shirt aside.

(“H-hey! What do you think you are doing, perverted android?!”, says outraged and nervous; blushes).

It was not well dressed so he could see the depth of the wound, her skin bruised an awful purple under the gauze. Holding back the urge to snarl, he steps away from her, going into the bathroom for a first aid kit the cat kept around for the thieves. "That's going to get infected like that. I'm going to redress it”, Jyn says.

“Lenn” looks at the scar uninterestedly and waves her hand, dismissively... there is a ring on her ring finger that she has never wore before.

(“That ring!”, gasps and a dreadful feeling settles in the pit of her stomach, “Oh, no!”)

“It's nothing... it will heal on its own...”, she replies, bored, “let me out, already”. Rams against the door with her shoulder; she looks determined to get out of there.

"Let me dress that first, then you can go", Jyn didn't look put off by the ring because he didn't understand what it meant; though his AI was telling him it was an engagement affair. But that didn't make sense to him, why would a Valkyrie tie herself down to someone? Would that just mean that she would have to constantly worry...like he was now? The thought made him scrunch up his nose.

(“Jyn… why are you making that face? Are you truly worried? Or just teasing like you always do?”, she wonders; yet, she feels warm at his gesture – despite his cold and cruel demeanor – he cares).

Worry? She wasn't very close to him...his prey that he liked because she was strong and challenged him but the cat did that. Begrudgingly, he'd come to accept the cat but the Valkyrie...? He was concerned over her hagered state, her sleepless eyes and her mussed hair. She wouldn't even have the mental capacity to come up with a good riddle. Sure, he teased her...but she was important to him in a way. He would have to research it more.

"The last thing I need is for you to go out and drop dead, the damn cat would try and take me apart again", the android complains.

Before Jyn can get close to tend to Lenn's wounded shoulder, the ring glows and makes a cage of lighting and wind around her... slowly... something akin to a spectral figure starts to warp and shift at her shoulders... and Jyn sees... a ghost-like mirage of a boy... the mirage smiles darkly at the android; when it speaks, despite of moving its lips... the voice (a male, young one) comes from Lenn's lips... she looks more like a puppet now; her eyes devoid of her usual spark.

(“Loki!?”, she exclaims surprised and worried at the same time. She feels the hold of his control over her body become stronger than before and the murky feeling returns ten-fold).

The android growls, pulling his hand back to look at the figure draped around the Valkyrie. Suddenly his circuitry made a click and he narrow his eyes. "A strong hare for the little bunny then, how quaint", the construct mocks. But he didn't seem to mind the man currently protecting her, still watching as the last of the gauze fell and blood started to bubble to the surface. His hand tightened on the kit, his need to wrap that wound getting more and more pressing. "Don't move more, bunny. You'll rip that wound open again”, Jyn orders.

<Don't worry>, the boy chides, <she can't feel pain right now>. The wind and lighting around the silver-haired girl intensifies. <But I must tell you... she is here because Odin allowed her to>, clicks tongue, <she will be entrapped in the Endless Sleep once she leaves>.

<You should bow to me in gratitude, though>, the boy continues and laughs as if all this is really funny, <I was the one that delayed the ritual. In order to do that, I had to steal her consciousness for a bit... she didn't like it... and then I placed this ring…>, Lenn's lifts her hand with a jerky, unnatural movement, <to keep her safe for the time being... however... she is almost slipping into the slumber...>

<Lord Odin hates weaknesses>, the boy giggles some more, <but he hates it more when _HIS_ Valkyrie is afraid of a foe... a warrior maiden that cannot fight? Useless...>. He looks down at Lenn and her blank expression. <She was the only one that liked my riddles...>, he sounds honest for once.

The boy sighs… tired of waiting for the android’s reaction. <Well, I don’t really know what Lenneth sees in you>, he scowls, <but is time for us to leave. I cannot keep her here longer>. The boy looks at the Valkyrie, now a puppet of his will, and says: <go on, say your peace and let’s return to Asgard. The Endless Slumber is waiting for you>.

The silver haired-girl turns to look at Jyn and for that brief moment… she is herself. There are so many things she wants to say to the android and yet, time is of the essence.

“I’m glad I met you, Jyn. It was fun to have you around and be around you. I’m proud of you. Good bye”, she says and smiles a bittersweet smile. She turns her back to him.

 _This is for the best_ , she thinks, _I promised I would not get attached to him… but I did_.

The lighting and wind become stronger and erratic and suddenly, it explodes in a burst of white light. Jyn covers his eyes, but he can see… Lenn… talking to a girl dressed in green. Is that happening right now? Did it happen already? Will it be happening? He has no way to know. After that, he sees the green-clothed girl talk with a man sit on a throne… they seem to be talking about Lenn’s destiny.

Finally, the light disappears from the shop and the android blinks. On the spot where Lenn and the ghost were, is a silver-haired girl. She seems unconscious until she shakily supports her upper body with her arms. She is young, probably 13 or 14 years old. She seems unharmed, just disoriented with her surroundings.

Before Jyn can talk to her, however, the ring on her finger glows and she suddenly vanishes… back to the Mainland… and away from Noir’s shop.


End file.
